This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2002-33871, filed Jun. 18, 2002, in the Korean Industrial Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted type microwave oven, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted type microwave oven with an improved fan cover, which is adapted to cover an exhaust fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven installed over a gas oven range. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven 1 is generally installed over a gas oven range 1 in a kitchen, and serves to carry out a function of exhausting exhaust gas, fumes and the like, generated from the gas oven range 1 disposed therebelow to the outside. The conventional microwave oven 1 also serves to carry out a cooking function by generating high-frequency electromagnetic waves.
As shown in FIG. 2, the wall-mounted type microwave oven 1 is provided at a rear and upper portion of its oven body 2 with an exhaust fan 3 to exhaust gas and fumes, and is provided therein with an exhaust path, which is extended from a bottom of the oven body 2 to the exhaust fan 3 to suck and guide gas and fumes.
Furthermore, the oven body 2 is provided at its rear and upper portion with a fan-mounting compartment 4 to house the exhaust fan 3. An external case 5 of the oven body 2 is provided at its upper surface with an opening 6, which has an area corresponding to a planar area of the exhaust fan 3 to allow the exhaust fan 3 to be mounted into the fan-mounting compartment 4 therethrough, and to be easily pulled out of the compartment 4. The opening 6 is hingedly equipped with a fan cover 7 to close the opening 6. The fan cover 7 includes discharging ports 8 containing a filter 9 to filter foreign substances.
However, since the conventional wall-mounted type microwave oven 1 is constructed such that the fan cover 7 to cover the exhaust fan 3 is separately manufactured and then coupled to the opening 6, a configuration required to mount the exhaust fan 3 is complicated and a number of components is increased, thereby causing a decrease of productivity and an increase of manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wall-mounted type microwave oven, which is intended to allow an increase of productivity and decrease of manufacturing cost by improving a fan cover.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a wall-mounted type microwave oven including an oven body, an external case adapted to cover the oven body, which is provided with an opening to allow an exhaust fan to be mounted on the oven body therethrough, and a fan cover integrally formed with the external case to close the opening.
According to an aspect of the invention, the fan cover is bent with respect to the external case to be opened and closed.
According to an aspect of the invention, a conjunction portion, at which the fan cover and the external case are connected, is provided at its lower surface with a folding notch line having a certain depth.
According to an aspect of the invention, the fan cover is separated from the external case by two slits forwardly extended from a rear end of the external case, so that a rear free end of the fan cover is opened and closed up and down.